Existing methods of determining hand and hand component locations involve the use of either a three dimensional (3D) image sensor (e.g., a depth camera) alone or a two dimensional image sensor (e.g., a red green blue (RGB) camera) alone. Each of these methods has its own drawbacks. For example, using a 3D image sensor alone to determine hand and hand component locations can be slow. On the other hand, using a 2D image sensor alone can be unreliable.